1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same. Embodiments also relate to a semiconductor module and electronic system employing the semiconductor device and the method.
2. Description of Related Art
As the integration of a semiconductor device increases, gate induced drain leakage (GIDL) current characteristics in a three-dimensional transistor have a significant effect on the performance of a semiconductor device.